


Aaron Burr and the Founding Fathers Support Group

by nosecoffee



Series: The Asshole Who Lives in My Room (And is Not My Roommate) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Swearing, The longest instalment of this series yet, supernatural themes, switchy timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, well, lookie here. You didn't tell me you were hiding one right under my nose." Jefferson commented, shooting Aaron an interested look. Aaron furrowed his brow at the ghost in return.</p><p>Theo has quite a lot to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Burr and the Founding Fathers Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest instalment of this series and it's got a LOT of plot so hold onto your hats!

Theo woke to knocking at the window. Jefferson gave her a meaningful look through the glass.

She tapped her wrist with two fingers and then pointed the two fingers up at him. Jefferson nodded and disappeared.

Theo sat up, attempting not to disturb Shannon - Aaron, really, she may as well accept it by now - and failed miserably. He stirred, turning over and putting a hand on her wrist. "W'er you goin'?"

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back, you go back to sleep baby." She whispered back, peeling back the covers and walking around the bald to find a coat and some shoes.

Aaron was snoring again by the time she closed the bedroom door.

She took the stairs two at a time and emerged out in the cold night air, before walking down to the bus stop where she knew he'd be waiting.

"What took you so long?" Theo asked him. Jefferson huffed.

"They keep the window closed all the time. Contrary to popular belief, ghosts can't float through walls." He leaned on the intricate cane. "Mr Hamilton did not take his memories lightly."

Theo pulled her cardigan tighter around her, stray curls from her bun falling in her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I gave them back two weeks ago." Jefferson told her. "Usually they don't even faint. Madison was surprising, Hamilton was just annoying. And he hasn't woken up. They put him in the coma ward at the local hospital."

"Fuck." Theo swore. "That was not part of the plan."

"I know that." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "The only reason I'm in this is because I'm tied to you, and if I finish this, I get my freedom. Do you know how much self control it took to not run off and give all of them their memories the moment you planted me in that godforsaken dorm room?"

"That's not my problem, Jefferson. And it's not my concern." Theo snapped. The wind let up a bit, for which she was thankful. It wouldn't do to catch a cold. There was only so much she could do for it. "My concern is that Hamilton won't wake up at all."

"What happens then?" He asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Then it was all for nothing. It won't be completed, and you won't get your freedom." He grimaced distastefully.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Wait it out, for now. You keep doing your thing, and we wait until he wakes up, and then we continue with the plan. Simple as that."

"Thea?" She turned quickly at the sound of Aaron's voice.

This was bad, this was very bad. Jefferson couldn't know.

"Well, well, lookie here. You didn't tell me you were hiding one right under my nose." Jefferson commented, shooting Aaron an interested look. Aaron furrowed his brow at the ghost in return.

"Don't touch him," she warned.

"Thea, honey, what are you doing out here, in the dark, talking to a weird guy in weird clothes?" She turned and tried to smile convincingly at him.

"It doesn't matter, baby. Just go back inside." Theo shot Jefferson a look, don't you dare touch him, but Aaron wasn't in a listening mood, it seemed. He took her arm.

"Thea, it matters to me. What's going on?"

"Shannon, please, go back inside-"

"Thea-"

Jefferson pounced and she didn't have time to scream before he touched the place right over Aaron's heart and Aaron shuddered, releasing her, and stayed silent.

"Jefferson!" Aaron dropped to the concrete and Jefferson looked proud of himself. "I swear to god I will send you back to the hell you were rotting in. I will."

"He's one of them." Jefferson sneered. "He deserves to know."

"I told you not to touch him." Theo snarled, knowing her fingertips were going blue.

Jefferson noticed. "Fine, fine. I'll go back to the room. Wait it out, like you said." He eyed her fingertips warily as the colour faded. "Just don't send me back."

Aaron was stirring, eyes blurred and hands touching the place over his heart that felt cold beyond belief.

"I don't want to see you here again, unless it's to tell me that Hamilton has recovered."

He nodded and faded into the mist.  
Theo stooped and kneeled by her boyfriend who knew who he was now.

"Theo?" He asked, voice broken.

"Yeah baby." Aaron enveloped her in a hug. She just wanted to sleep, and now she had to talk about the past.

Next time Jefferson pulled a stunt like that, she'd do it.

Not today though.

-

He didn't scream when the bullet tore towards him. His pistol was aimed at the sky, his eyes were meeting Burr's frightened ones, and the grey sky reminded him that he was ready now.

He didn't scream as the bullet tore through his clothing, through flesh and blood and bone and imbedded itself in his chest.

He didn't scream as his knees buckled and he fell to the hard-packed dirt, his pistol skittering out of his hand as it went numb and hit the ground.

He didn't scream as the red, red blood started soaking his clothes and the hands of people trying to help.

He didn't scream because he knew he wasn't scared anymore.

-

Theo had started a group that met in their apartment.

'Founding Fathers Support Group' she called it. Aaron didn't mention the man in the magenta suit out by the bus stop the night he remembered. Knew she wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

There was no one at first, and then Eliza Schuyler drifted in the door, followed by he two sisters.

"I wasn't sure if this applied to me, but I figured 'what the hell'." She'd told Theo at that first meeting.

The second one, Eliza and her sisters dragged along one John Laurens and James Madison.

John didn't talk much, and all Madison wanted to talk about was finding the others.

Others started turning up, one by one, after Theo started putting up the posters "Have you had strange dreams about 1700-1800's America? Do you believe you are a Founding Father reincarnate?" like George Washington, young and nervous, with his girlfriend in this life, Martha. Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette appeared with a friend, Hercules Mulligan after almost a dozen meetings.

They always had jokers ("Hi, I'm Abraham Lincoln," "Jackie Kennedy," "Chuck Norris was a founding father right?").

It was the night almost fifteen meetings in that a small girl with mousy brown hair and red lipstick walked in that some things changed.

Aaron watched the blood drain from Eliza's face.

"Hi," the young woman murmured, staring at the floor.

"Hi there, and welcome to the support group. Would you mind telling us who you are?" Theo greeted as brightly as ever. Burr knew her. Had helped her get a divorce years after what Alexander had done to her.

"Well, before I remembered, I was Mercy Lewis. But, last night, something happened and I realised that I'm actually Maria Reynolds."

There was an obvious sharp intake of breath from the group and Aaron watched her tense.

"I'm not proud of it. But I figured I'd find some of you and try and make amends." Maria continued, glancing up from the floor occasionally, and looking back down when she didn't see any familiar faces. "It means nothing now, but that pamphlet ruined me as much as it ruined him. That's all. If you guys want me to go, I understand."

Aaron walked over the the seat she was standing in front of. She looked up and he saw her sigh in relief when she recognised him.

"Come talk to me in the kitchen." He took her into the kitchen and heard the chatter start up in the living room again.

Maria was shaking.

"Hey," Aaron winced when she flinched. "Hey, this is a support group. Nobody judges here."

"But they are, Aaron." She whimpered, and he saw tears in her eyes. "They are. They look at me and I can tell they're all thinking that I'm a whore and a slut and I shouldn't have come here."

"Maria," he smoothed a hand down her arm. "We've all done l bad things in our past lives. I know that though it hurts her, Eliza has never said a bad word against me for shooting Alexander. It's not easy, but you're not the villain, you were scared and lonely and that was about it. It was Alexander who went and revealed it. You don't have to think about any of it."

Maria looked up at his with wet eyes.

"You're not just lying to make me feel better?" She sniffled.

"I'm not," Aaron promised.

Maria nodded and let him lead her back into the living room.

-

Looking down at those grey eyes that neither he nor Eliza had, Alexander was happy. He didn't question why Philip, his biological son, had eyes that neither of his parents did, just gazed at them in uninterrupted awe.

Eliza was asleep again, exhausted, and no wonder.

Philip was gorgeous, tiny and squirming and his. His son, his flesh and blood, his family.

The love that he suddenly felt for him was more than Alexander knew he possessed. The instant instinct to protect him, to cherish him, made him wonder if all parents felt this way about their children.

He wondered if Burr would feel like this when his wife delivered.

Wondered if Burr felt.

He snorted and Philip stirred again, giving him a reproachful look as he opened his eyes and closed them.

"Alexander." Eliza's tired voice mumbled. She draped herself over his back , kissing his jaw and stroking her fingers down his wrist. His pulse jumped against her fingertips. "Put Philip back in his cot and get to sleep. I can understand when you are working, but staying up to stare at your son is unnecessary."

Alexander nodded and stood to put Philip back. The night was black and his heart was light.

-

Alex had been in hospital for almost three months now, in a coma.

John came to visit him every day, holding his hand and telling him what's been going on. Told him that Jefferson had disappeared and hadn't come back and that Eliza had dragged him to a 'Founding Father's Support Group' run by Burr and his girlfriend.

Alex didn't even twitch.

It was a few days to finals that John walked in with his laptop, ready to get some work done and Theo was sitting beside Alex's bed.

John took the seat opposite, wordlessly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

She gave him a cool look. She had dark eyes, and dark skin, and her hair was done in two braids over her shoulders. She was beautiful.

Theo smiled.

"I know what you are Laurens." She replied.

John furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I know what you are." Theo repeated. "You don't have to hide it from me. I just want to know why you did it."

"Did what? I don't understand."

"You're a witch, Laurens." She lifted a hand and he saw through her dark skin that her fingertips were glowing powder blue. "I am one too. I summoned Jefferson when I remembered, I wanted to bring knowledge to you guys, planted him in your dorm. But you trapped him, and the process became slow."

Her dark eyes flashed blue.

"I only worked it out yesterday, but I'd be stupid to not recognise another witch."

"Witch? I'm not a witch."

Theo quirked an eyebrow up. "Then how do you explain this?" She gestured to Alex's unconscious form. "This a powerful spell, pulled off rather sloppily, if I'm being honest. I don't see how anybody else could have done it."

"I'm a witch?" John looked down at his hands. His fingertips weren't glowing like Theo's. "Can you tell me about it?"

She nodded.

By that point, it was so crazy John wasn't sure if he wanted Alex to wake up at all.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this, and I will be updating the second last part soon. You can leave a comment (because those are just fantastic even if you're just screaming) and kudos make my day. Find me on tumblr @nose-coffee to send me prompts, follow me, or message me. Thank you, and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
